Gielinor (Series)
Read page Barrows Dragon Gielinor is a story series created by Mr. Garrison which follows the lives of several people of various races spread out across Gielinor during the "present day" 5th Age — not long after the timeframe of RuneScape itself. It is set in a continuity referred to as the Gieliverse. Each chapter features small story arcs to begin with, but as these develop throughout the volume stories become connected to others — and eventually they all begin to link in with the main theme of the volume which has affected the stories so far. Each installment is written in story-format and can involve several writers at any one time. Currently there are five writers; Mr. Garrison, The evil dude, Fegaxeyl, Jigo22 and Ugozima all who have written since Volume One. Rules for writing a chapter Gielinor is open for anybody to write, providing they follow the rules and contact during the early stages of writing a volume. Due to the close proximation to the game RuneScape itself, the rules are more specific and limit the stories so that they can seem fesible to be occurring in the time of RuneScape — moving away from the science fiction themes of the Runiverse and its content. #To write a chapter, you must ask Mr. Garrison in advance. #Do not feature characters from other continuities unless they fit in with the original continuity and can be separated from the continuity in their other series. #Do not crossover with other series, they are separate. #Keep to the chronology of the game, so don't even think of adding a nuclear war between Falador and Varrock. #Try to keep spelling to British English, as the game itself is written with British English as its first language. #Write in past tense. for instance "Guthix looked upon the world with anger...". instead of "Guthix looks upon the world with anger...". #Keep to both the wiki and Jagex's rules. So no swearing is permitted other than 'damn' or 'crap' or variatons on these words. #You must not write out another user's characters, unless you have their permission. You may reference other characters or events though without asking, though if the other user who created it does not see it suitable they may ask you to remove it. #Do not reserve chapters you know you may not get on to writing for some time. It delays everyone else's writing as well as the series' progress itself. #No drastic changes may be made to the chronology of the game (ie. King Roald may suddenly turn out to be the Kalphite Queen in disguise), as you will be asked to remove it. #Keep to the continuity of the series, (ie. if somebody else has had a character captured you may not have this character back at their home safe), unless it is a flashback. #Do not break the fourth wall - this includes writing the series as if it is a television show by adding in "Title Sequence" or "Next time..." because this is not meant to be a television show, it is meant to be a RuneScape based story series, which it is. Gielinor Forum This forum is a medium for all authors' talk pages, and is used for the discussion of the serial as a whole. Everyone is welcome to post as long as it is Gielinor-related. Characters Due to the nature of the series, it has brought in many characters — and even characters from other story serials on the RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki are introduced in the form of a Gielinor counterpart, a character set in a different continuity and timeframe to the original character. Examples of this include Bruce Brysworth from Runiverse stories and Dancus Frumac who was originally conceived for the story serial Avvarocka 177. Main characters This section refers to characters who are considered notable enough to have their own page on the Wiki. This tends to mean characters who have made multiple appearance and contributed significantly to the plot. Some characters are, after some time, elevated to the status of a main character despite having started life with a less important role; Paula Hidrigg is an example of this. Main characters can also mean the more important characters who have made a larger impact on the series than others; this includes Tarqinder, Veedi Limstrood, Tony de Fillo, Bruce Brysworth, Jake, Mark Theobald and Dancus Frumac. These characters are most likely to have débuted in Volume One, and appeared often from the beginning of the series. Some of these characters have been subject to killing off or simply being written out, only intended to serve a limited role during the space of a story arc or volume — such as Henry. The majority of these characters are original characters from RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki, but some are characters having appeared in RuneScape itself such as King Lathas who served a significant role in both the game and the Gieliverse. Minor characters Minor characters also appear, these are characters who have made a significant impact in one chapter or have appeared in non-important roles on several occasions. An example of the former being Chinelle, and an example of the latter being Dalmius. ''RuneScape'' characters In some chapters, characters from RuneScape either cameo or serve a minor role, adding to the authencity of the series. These are not characters who serve as important characters, but are merely seen doing their recognised roles. Volume One: Economy Volume One introduces the prinicipal characters over the course of the first few chapters who are all hit by an economy crisis. As the story progresses they converge in Ardougne and discover that it is linked to a rogue monarch. Chapters Volume Two: Elements Picking put two months after the battle which struck Ardougne at the end of the economy crisis, the cities of the world have begun to repair themselves and the world is getting back on its feet once more. However, a number of deadly storms have been hitting various regions of Gielinor which has provoked much fear amongst the people of the world, and also the Sea Life Army are preparing to take revenge on mankind for their constant fishing and disruption of the world's seas. Volume Two features 32 chapters and the authors remain the same as Volume One. Chapters Volume Three: Origins Volume Three: Origins is set six months after the events of Volume Two, and now the world is finally at peace and our characters can look back on their pasts and how they got to where they are. Volume Three is primarily flashbacks, but these may be linked by scenes set in the present. The volume has one chapter per writer plus two more which begin and end the volume with a storyline which is a lead-up into Volume Four. An incomplete story exists entitled "Remembrance 134" written by Ugozima. Chapters Volume Four: Conflict Volume Four continues the storyline which begins during the final moments of "The Dawn of Dark Times". It takes the series in a new direction and offers a much darker tone to the stories, as well as being the only volume to date to involve one important storyline, the purgury of gnomekind. This volume is solely written by Mr. Garrison, and its primary character is Veedi Limstrood who was noticabely absent from Volume Two but returned in Volume Three. It will be 8-12 chapters long and began writing in June 2009 and is expected to last until August 2009. Chapters Volume Five: Foundations Volume Five marks a revamp in the series, according to creator Mr. Garrison. Several characters have been confirmed to be returning, though a signficant amount will be appearing to finish their storylines to allow new characters to be introduced. It will involve the aftermath of the previous world problems and marks a new era in the world which is said to involve a change in attitude and some sustainable development in the world. So far it is said to contain at least 50 chapters, making it the longest volume to date and will have at least four writers; Mr. Garrison, Ugozima, The evil dude and Jigo22, all having signed up to it on The Gielinor Forum. This will also be the first volume to utilise the newly created forum as a place to discuss plans and storylines. It is expected to commence writing in Summer 2009 when Volume Four reaches its end. *